


Someone Like You

by theredhat13



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhat13/pseuds/theredhat13
Summary: James x Erin Oneshot based on the Adele song. Heard it in the car and this came to mind.AU if James had left Derry. 10 years later, Erin is in London. James and Erin find each other face to face again.
Relationships: James Maguire/Erin Quinn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of a what if scenario.

This was stupid. She knew, Michelle had told her, that he'd married some English girl. Settled down in London, where he was at home. She really hadn't thought he would leave for good that day.

"You love it here," she'd insisted, though she'd partly meant he loved her. That's what she felt for him.  
"I'm not sure I do," he'd said. Erin hadn't know her heart could break so easily. Michelle had gone after him and they'd waited. Long after Clinton they'd waited like by a miracle he'd be back. But the moment never came.

Now, standing outside his house, rain falling onto her hair, she couldn't find the courage to knock on the door. She'd told herself while she was in London she might as well see an old friend. But truly, she had never stopped loving James. God, she had tried. And it hurt how deeply her affections had reached. This is why people should hate the English. Erin turned, this was out of the blue, and he wasn't expecting her. He would never know she had chickened out last minute. She stepped off the stoop and onto the footpath as the door opened and a man stepped out.  
"Erin?" James asked, looking at the back of a blonde haired woman in front of his house. He would have recognized her anywhere, it didn't matter that they hadn't seen one another for 10 years.  
"Hi James," she said, in that voice that took him back to his time in Derry. He never should have left. His mother hadn't been worth it, just like Michelle had insisted she wouldn't. But then he had already made the mistake and he was too hurt, too embarrassed to go back to Derry.  
"What are you doing here Erin?" He asked, smiling just a little as she turned and he saw that face. He could see in her eyes, the flicker of pain and something else.  
"Nevermind, I shouldna have come," she said but her eyes lingered on his face, his lips. How had 10 years passed them by? Only yesterday it seemed was the time of their lives, what people always called the glory days. She turned away again, started walking down the footpath. James checked his keys were in his pocket, shut the door behind him and raced after her.  
"Erin, wait!" He called.  
"James, I'm sorry. I still love you. And I know you're married. I know you're happy. I just...I thought for some stupid reason that if you saw me, maybe...but it was stupid. I shouldna turned up out of the blue."  
"You love me?" James asked, the look of shock and surprise clear on his face.  
"Wait, you didn't know?" Erin asked, surprised herself.  
"Of course not. I wouldn't have left you behind if I'd known that," James replied softly. "I shouldn't have left Derry anyway."  
"But you did James," Erin said. And even though it hurt, she knew he belonged to someone else. That she wished nothing but the best for James, only hoped he would never forget her.  
"You were always my favourite Derry girl you know," James admitted.  
"Course I was," Erin smiled.  
James leaned forward and kissed her, slowly, gently, the way she had always wanted him to. Yet it tasted bittersweet. She pulled herself back and stepped away from him. This was their goodbye. Sure, they might run into each other again one day. He was Michelle's cousin after all. But, James wasn't, would never truly be, Erin's.  
"Goodbye James Maguire," Erin said, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. He stared at her, confused and yet he knew what was happening.

This time, it was Erin Quinn who walked away from James. Erin who had to leave her favourite English boy behind. Sometimes, she thought, love lasts. Sometimes, it hurts instead.


End file.
